


Mutant Proof

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Lingerie, Rare Pairings, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hank and Moira are still adjusting to their changing relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Moira smooths a hand over the filmy fabric of her lingerie. The skin of her stomach is softer and looser with pink and silvery lines. Warmth floods her chest as she curves a hand around the nearly non-existent swell of her belly. 

Hank hovers at the edges of the mirror, an imposing figure of fur and muscle and yellow eyes. The slide of fabric beneath her palm makes him shudder. A shifting of her legs has the stockings shushing - a reminder of the garter belt, still too tight with postpartum weight. 

"I trust you." Moira says, dropping her hand from her belly, "I'll handle the snaps though."

A nervous smile flickers across his face with a hint of fangs. The skin of his hand across her waist is an enormous heat with the ever present threat of claws opening her skin up. 

Moira squares her shoulders against a shudder at the pure heat rolling off him. 

A mindfully clipped claw traces a silvery pink line, fur a silky tickle. Hank glides around the filmy fabric with a press of his knuckles. 

"Do you have any mutant proof lingerie?"

Glittering casino lights with diamonds skins and mini tornadoes and sulfur press against her temple like a migraine. 

Moira closes her hand over his, squeezing, and ignoring the dig of claws into her skin.

"I did once."


End file.
